Annabeth March
Annabeth March is the District 3 Female whose district partner is Leo Zhang. She is not finished. She's in my second generation tributes. Annabeth was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Annabeth March Age: 16 District: 3 Gender: Female Personality: I guess you could say that I'm very overprotective and extremely clingy when it comes down to protecting people. I'd never dare leave an ally behind when I know I can help or even attempt to go to a different place than them. I'd never split up! Anyways, I'm also very nice, doing whatever I can to help others out. However, this might scare a few tributes, because I kept telling them over and over that at least we'll die soon and not have to pay taxes. What was I supposed to say? I'm also very shy, which might seem a little shocking. But honestly, I'd rather not talk to the enemies when my first priority is to when these Games, then buy the medicine the help my dad. Weapons: Unlike most District 3 tributes, I'm not talented in wire. In fact, I actually hate seeing wire. Instead, I'm great with the bow and arrow, hitting the target almost 99% of the time. The other weapon I'm very fond with are sickles. The curved sword is easy to swing and reminds me so much of a moon! Backstory: My life, as some people might say, has always been eminent. My family's very plentiful with three sisters, two brothers, a father and a mother who kicked the bucket. I've always an enhanced intellect and very knowledgable, if you couldn't already tell. Anyways, here, I'll speak "less smart" in case you cannot comprehend my knowledge. Back when I was just a petite girl, my mother died from cancer. Being the oldest, I had to step up and help my siblings. However, I didn't know how to cope with it. I couldn't and ended up spending multiple days inside letting all my tears out because I couldn't show my siblings I wasn't strong. Because if they saw me cry, they'd know it was hopeless. My father started working both first and second shift and the jail, only coming home when third shift started and only for a few hours. I was basically in charge for the entire day. I walked my little sister, Daisy to preschool at 6 o'clock in the morning. Then, I brought my two youngest brothers to their babysitters house just a little while away. Then, Issabella and I would run to elementary school before the bell signaled the first class. I loved schools! Dictionaries, thesauruses, workbooks, textbooks, notebook, pens, pencils. All these wonderful smells! I loved first days of school and envied the last. I always ended up stealing some of the textbooks from the next grades. I would get a head start. That's why I was able to skip third grade and go straight into fourth. My siblings weren't quite the same. They despised school and would even try to sneak off. When I was 9, and in fifth grade, Issabella found some chemicals in the science lab after school. She should have looked at the fire diamond since that chemical would blow up even in normal conditions. In fact, I don't even know why it was at school. Still, for whatever reason, Issabella took it out of the refridgerator and placed it on a table. After that, all we know is that it blew up. Her legs were both blown up and one of her arms as well. It's a miracle that she survived. And we did end up getting two weeks off of school due to construction before finally, they just relocated the school to a different place until the construction was due. As for Issabella, those two weeks were spent in surgery. Now, she has no knee, no leg, no left elbow, no left arm. She was terrible. I had to drop out of school so I could homeschool her. My other siblings followed. Before I knew it, I was teaching different grades at the same time. My siblings didn't catch on right away and found it more fun to try and prank me. When I was 13, I couldn't handle it anymore. The weekends my father took off, he blamed me for their academics. What was I supposed to do? They wouldn't cooperate! I was angered so much, I almost lost control. I was about to beat my siblings senseless, but then I realized that wasn't me. I never get angry! I never want to injure someone. In fact, I never even want to injure my siblings. I've had to been the mother in my family when ours passed. I shouldn't want to injure one of them. When I turned 15, my dad was tested positive for AIDS. This devastated us children. That was when my siblings tried to commit suicide. I found my two younger brothers trying to drink oil, but I snatched it right away. My crippled sister tried to wheel herself into an electrical fence with my other sister pushing her. We were a mess! I finally cleared it up between us, telling my siblings that I'm going to volunteer to get the money. My siblings disagreed and did whatever they could to change my mind. However, I was too far in. That's why I'm here now. Because I had to get money for my dad to live! The Capitol is all full of goods. Plus, maybe they'd like a girl doing whatever she can to help her dad. Strengths: I have many great stregths. I'm very strong for my age and have incredible accuracy with bow and arrows and throwing knives. I'm great at adapting to different things as I've had to many times when my siblings rigged a place in my room. Plus, I'm very smart, I do come from District 3, don't I? You better watch out for me, because you never know what I'm good at. I do keep it a secret . . . don't I? In fact, I almost forgot to mention I'm fast. Weaknesses: Along with my many strengths, I''' have a few . . . flaws. I can't '''swim for my life. If I really had to, like if I felt the adrenaline rush, I can probably do a little bit of a free style, but it's not likely. I'm not the best at climbing, however I only mean like if I'm in a rush. If I had a rope, I can use my strength to get me up high. I'm also very "clingy" as I would never get a huge alliance because I know I can't protect them all. I am like a mother and can't bear to watch another one of my allies die. Due to this, I'm also terrible at making allies. Height: 5'4 Participated Games None Yet Trivia *Her first name, Annabeth, comes from the Percy Jackson Series, Annabeth Chase. On the other hand, her last name, March, comes from the Cirque du Freak Series, Vancha March. *Every time she goes into a Games, she MUST go with Percy Grace from District 4. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 3 Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer